Comment tu m'as rendu heureux
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Série de One Shot sur Kuro Fye.OS 6: Le jour ou j'ai dit oui. Résumé: Des monstres ont forcé le Kekkai de Tomoyo... l'occasion de parler un peu.
1. OS 1: Maintenant, tu m'as vu

**Comment tu m'as rendu heureux...  
**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Romance, définitivement

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** Je me suis renseignée, mais apparemment CLAMP n'a pas l'air de vouloir les céder. Zut.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Petit One-Shot pondu cette nuit entre minuit et 4h du mat Dans ces horaires, c'est souvent soit génial soit à chier. A vous de voir dans quelle catégorie vous mettez ça ;P

**OS 1: Maintenant, tu m'as vu…**

**POV Kurogane**

C'était presque finit. Il ne manquait plus que qu'une ou deux plumes à Sakura, et on pourrait enfin rentrer chacun chez soi.

On avait passé presque trois ans ensemble et, même si je ne savais presque rien de toi, je m'étais démerdé, allez savoir comment, pour t'apprécier. Bon, à ce moment, j'étais pas encore amoureux. Mais n'empêche. Je te voyais comme un ami. Et les amis, on ne veut pas les perdre… et puis je voulais essayer de t'aider aussi.

Et puis… un matin, je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là. Les trente premières secondes j'ai essayé de croire que tu étais juste levé. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-tu pris ton manteau dans un pays aussi chaud? Entre temps, les gamins se sont levés. Et quand on a vu la peluche hyperactive revenir avec les oreilles basses, on a pas mis des plombes avant de comprendre que tu nous avais plantés en beauté.

Où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, on ne le savait pas, et de toute façon on s'en foutait. T'étais parti, pas besoin d'en dire plus… tu nous avais largués à l'arrière, comme des boulets. T'avais agi en solo, comme d'hab. En pensant certainement que de toute manière on ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui te rendait triste.

On a tenu deux semaines à quatre. Mais quelles semaines! C'était tout juste si nous disions quoi que ce soit, et y'a pas eu un seul sourire. Même la peluche a fait une baisse de régime… et puis un jour, Shaolan s'est énervé.

"Ca ne marche pas! Sans monsieur Fye, ça ne marche pas. Ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'il est parti, et si on était séparés chacun de notre côté, on s'en ficherait comme de notre première chaussette… on ne peu pas continuer dans cette ambiance. Et puis je veux savoir."

Voila ce qu'il a dit. Tu me connais, je suis pas du genre à gamberger cent sept ans… une fois qu'on a eu clairement établi le constat, je suis parti faire mes affaires. Le temps de se faire truander par cette salope de Sorcière pour que Mokona nous amènes la ou tu étais, on atterrissait dans un pays super froid, avec juste des bouts de toits qui dépassaient de la neige, et un ciel plus noir qu'un fond de chaudron, avec des bandes de lumière dans le ciel. Et devant nous, il y avait un édifice bizarre, avec des espèces d'escaliers qui partait vers le ciel.

Paraît que ce coin s'appelle Seles, et que c'est de la que tu viens…

**POV Shaolan**

Nous avons marché presque une heure pour atteindre le château, alors qu'il avait semblé plutôt proche au départ.

Les rares personnes que nous avions croisées ne parlaient que du retour de Maître Flowright, alors nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de mal à vous retrouver. D'ailleurs, nous en avons profité pour apprendre que vous étiez un haut personnage célèbre pour ses intrigues, dans votre pays…

La grande porte du palais était presque entièrement recouverte par la neige, et on nous fit entrer par une petite porte, sur la gauche de la principale. C'est la que nous nous sommes aperçut qu'il y avait quasiment dix mètres de neige sous nos pieds. C'est vraiment un, pays très froid, Seles…

Nous sommes entrés dans le palais, dont la cour était vierge du moindre flocon. Lorsque nous avons posé la question, on nous a répondu que c'était un sort que vous aviez posé à la demande du roi. Je me suis dit à cet instant que vous étiez vraiment un mage puissant…

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous avons demandé s'il était possible de vous voir. On nous a répondu d'attendre dans la salle des expositions, que vous alliez venir. La salle des expositions, c'était un débarras bien organisé. Tout un tas de bric-à-brac plus ou moins magique exposé dans des vitrines, sur des étagères, sur des coussins…

Un objet a particulièrement attiré l'attention de monsieur Kurogane: une sphère transparente, cerclée par des runes en or. Quand monsieur Kurogane l'a touché, une question s'est mise à tourner à l'intérieur de la sphère. Enfin, je suppose que c'était une question, parce que ça formait une ligne de runes avec un point d'interrogation à la fin. Nous sommes restés tous silencieux et presque immobiles pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Puis vous êtes entré…

**POV Sakura**

Lorsque monsieur Fye est entré et qu'il nous a vu, il a fait une drôle de tête. Comme si il n'avait pas eu envie de nous voir. Je me suis dis que ça devait être le cas, puisqu'il était parti sans nous dire au revoir… puis, il a vu monsieur Kurogane et la sphère. Et quand il a lu la question qui tournait dedans…

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'expression qu'il a eut à ce moment là… il avait vraiment l'air très en colère. A tel point qu'il en devenait effrayant. D'ailleurs, quand il est passé de moi, j'ai serré Moko-Chan un peu plus fort, et je me suis reculée. Et j'ai bien senti que monsieur Shaolan en faisait autant.

Monsieur Fye a arraché la boule des mains de monsieur Kurogane, puis il l'a giflé avec une force surprenante et effrayante, avant de commencer à lui faire des reproches. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais monsieur Fye faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il criait très fort, des choses comme "tu n'avais pas le droit" ou "c'était bien la peine de me faire des discours sur l'honneur" et d'autres choses comme ça.

A un moment, monsieur Kurogane a voulu se défendre, et il lui a dit que s'il avait été sincère, ou s'il avait trouvé un mensonge convaincant pour expliquer son départ, on n'en serait pas arrivés là.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la chose à dire, parce que monsieur Fye s'est encore plus énervé. Il a commencé à lui lancer des trucs à la figure. Il continuait à hurler des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens, du moins pour moi. Il disait que monsieur Kurogane était un traître, qu'_il_ allait être furieux… et les objets volaient toujours, et continuaient d'aller se briser contre les murs en frôlant le front de monsieur Kurogane.

Moi et Moko-Chan, on avait très peur, et on pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et on les suppliait de s'arrêter, mais ils ne nous entendaient pas. Monsieur Shaolan avait peur aussi. Moi, je ne comprenais pas. Ils se disputaient aussi, avant, mais ce n'était jamais bien grave. Impressionnant, mais pas grave.

Je crois que ça a été un des pires moments de ma vie. Si mes parents s'étaient déchirés de cette manière devant moi, je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu me faire plus mal…

**POV Fye**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à te lancer des trucs à la figure. J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je me sentais trahi, inquiet, sale, honteux, faible, abandonné, seul, malade… j'aurais voulu être n'importe où sauf face à toi. N'importe où, tant que je ne te voyais pas tenir cette maudite sphère. Cette saloperie de mémoire de Seles, qui garde tout en mémoire. Et a qui bien sur tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre question à poser que "qu'est-ce qui rends Fye si triste"

Je croyais que tu t'en foutais, de mon passé? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu m'avais dit plus d'une fois, non? Pourtant, dès que l'occasion s'en est présentée, tu n'as pas hésité à fouiller dedans, hein! Mais tu n'avais pas le droit! Tu n'avais _pas_ le droit de faire ça! Je crois que j'airais pu te jeter des trucs à la figure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien d'intact dans la salle. J'aurais même pu te lancer Mokona, si on m'en avait laissé le temps.

Mais, au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps, Tchii est entrée dans la salle. J'ai littéralement pulvérisé le record inter dimensionnel du changement d'expression du tout au tout, avant de lui demander –poli et affable, comme d'habitude- ce qu'elle voulait. De sa toute petite voix, elle m'a annoncé que le Sa Majesté Ashura désirait me voir immédiatement. Je lui ai sourit, et j'allais la suivre sans faire d'histoire. Mais toi, Kuro-Baka, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'essayer de me retenir, en disant qu'après ce que tu avais vu, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser y aller.

"J'ai l'habitude. Ai-je alors répondu. Tu devrais le savoir, non? Et puis on a une plume à récupérer."

Comme je l'avais espéré, cette phrase t'a tellement surprise que tu m'en a lâché le bras. Je n'avais pas menti. Ashura collectionnait les plumes rares. Si une plume de Sakura avait atterri à Seles, elle était forcément en sa possession. Je comptais bien payer pour cette plume, la rendre à Sakura, puis me laisser mourir. Enfin.

Abandonner les souffrances qui ont été les miennes toutes ces années. Les coups de fouets, de chaînes, les caresses indésirées, plus, la plupart du temps… je voulais laisser tout ça derrière moi. Depuis que j'étais tout petit, je n'avais pas arrêté de me dire que je voulais mourir. Avant ça, je voulais être aimé. Mais ce jour là, pour moi, c'était définitivement impossible. Alors autant partir vite.

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je l'ai laissé s'amuser sans rien dire, puis j'ai pris la plume, et je suis sortit. Si les choses s'étaient passées comme prévu, je l'aurais donnée à Sakura, puis je serais aller boire un poison quelconque, ou bien me jeter du haut des escalier jusque dans la cour… qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Tout étais bon, du moment que c'était rapide et pas trop douloureux.

Mais évidement, c'était sans compter avec ta foutue tête de pioche. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein, de briser mes plans. C'était plus fort que toi. A l'instant ou je sortais, tu es arrivé devant la chambre, Sôhi à la main, et des éclaboussures de sang sur la joue gauche. Ashura n'a pas compris tout de suite. Il a appelé la garde. Ça a été la dernière chose qu'il a dite de toute sa vie… tu lui a tranché la tête avec une précision diabolique.

Et ensuite… ensuite je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens d'avoir couru malgré moi derrière toi. Je crois bien que tu m'avais attrapé le poignet. Ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai pas pu résister quand tu nous a fait traverser toute une cohorte de garde en trente secondes chrono. Nous avons traversé la ville pour rejoindre l'auberge ou nous attendaient Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona. Au chemin, on a croisé Tchii, a qui j'ai a peine eu le temps de dire de se sauver si elle ne voulait pas être torturée pour avoir aider l'assassin du roi à s'enfuir.

Je lui ai souhaité bonne chance, et l'ai vu disparaître en direction de la forêt. Je ne m'en faisais pas pour elle. Elle est douce, mais beaucoup moins naïve qu'elle n'en a l'air. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été ma meilleure alliée dans les complots de la cour pendant des années!

Finalement, nous sommes entrés en trombe dans la chambre, et Mokona a immédiatement démarré le transfert. J'aurais voulu rester, et me laisser tuer. Mais ça, c'était impossible avec un type comme toi sur le dos. Tout du long, tu n'as pas lâché mon poignet une seule seconde.

Une fois arrivés dans le monde suivant, j'ai à nouveau piqué une crise. Il y avait moins de choses à te lancer à la figure, mais ça n'était pas grave. Non, vraiment pas grave. J'avais encore des tonnes de reproches en réserve. Un surtout. Celui la, je l'ai gardé pour la fin, parce que je savais qu'il te ferait mal.

"Tu voulais me voir tel que je suis vraiment, hurlais-je en ignorant les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues en abondance. Eh ben maintenant, tu m'a vu! J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu! Maintenant laisses moi mourir tranquille, merde!"


	2. OS 2: Cette promesse que tu m'as faite

**Comment tu m'as rendu heureux…**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Romance, définitivement

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** Au dernières nouvelles, Kuro-Pon, Fye-Fye et les autres ne sont toujours pas en vente sur eBay. Pis de toute façons j'aurais pas de sous pour les acheter alors…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Deuxième One Shot de la Série!! Vous êtes des veinardes, je dois finir ça pour bientôt... du coup je bosse dur dessus!

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

**Zejabel-Sama:**Haaaaaaaaaan!! Pas bien lire des Fanfics à l'école! (comment ça "tu fais pareil" ?? Et alors, c'est pas passke je fais des conneries que t'as le droit d'en faire aussi... Pour l'atelier d'écriture, c'est une prof de Français qui organise ça après les cours le Jeudi soir ;P Et je tue Ashura si je veux!!!

**Jadzabel:** La voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Clover-San** Merci pour ta gentille Review ;P J'espère que tu vas aimer cet OS!!!

**Midna-Sama:** Voila la suiteuh ;P

**OS 2: Cette promesse que tu m'a faite…**

**POV Sôma**

Dès le début, ce mage, je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Arriver en voulant frapper Kurogane c'était un mauvais point. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas fait défoncer la figure aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me connais, je suis d'une jalousie maladive pour tout ce qui touche à Kurogane. La seule personne dont je tolérais qu'elle ait plus d'influence que moi sur lui, c'était Tomoyo-Hime parce qu'après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie…

Mais voir un petit maigrichon complètement hystérique lui balancer reproche sur reproche eh hurlant et en rameutant tout le palais, ça non! Comment Kurogane pouvait-il supporter ça? Lui qui détestait attirer l'attention sur lui autrement que par ses aptitudes au combat, non seulement il ne répliquait pas, mais il n'avait même pas l'air d'en vouloir à son vis-à-vis.

Cela m'énervait. Cet homme n'avait même pas la délicatesse d'être discret. Et en plus, il était comme ça au naturel. Vraiment, ça commençait à me courir sur le haricot… alors je me suis approché, et lui ai saisit l'épaule pour le tourner vers moi.

"Si vous voulez mourir, dis-je avec le ton le plus froid de mon répertoire, vous en avez le droit. Mais ne nous ennuyez pas avec ça. Ça ne nous concerne pas.

-Dans ce cas, on peu savoir ce que tu fais là, Sôma? Me rétorqua Kurogane. C'est entre lui et moi. Tu n'as rien à faire la dedans."

Blessée, je me reculais et retournais aux côtés de la princesse Tomoyo. Le message était clair. Je passais après. Il allait d'abord s'occuper de l'hystérique et _après_ il pourrait peut-être m'accorder un peu d'attention. J'étais soufflée. Le blond continuait de hurler, et ses phrases avaient de moins en moins de sens. Tout en déversant son venin, comme il n'avait plus rien à jeter, il s'était mis à tambouriner sur la poitrine de Kurogane, qui se laissait faire sans rien dire.

Mais ce que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux me fis encore plus mal que tout le reste. Nul agacement, nulle pitié ne traversa son regard. Uniquement de la tristesse et de la compassion. Même pas la plus petite trace d'ennui. Je crois qu'à cet instant, rien d'autre n'existait que cet homme qui hurlait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui.

Ce manège a continué un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que l'étranger ne s'effondre, probablement d'épuisement. Physique, mais surtout nerveux. Alors que le Ninja que j'avais entraîné l'aurait laissé par terre, le Kurogane que j'avais sous les yeux empêcha son interlocuteur de tomber en le saisissant par les épaules puis, le prenant dans ses bras, l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il réclama un médecin.

Pas une seule seconde, je n'avais cessé d'observer Kurogane, tout comme Tomoyo-Hime qui le suivait à la trace elle aussi. Lui, ainsi que les deux gamins et la boule de poils qui l'accompagnaient.

Les conclusions du médecin ne furent guère différentes des miennes: épuisement physique et nerveux, ainsi qu'une légère fièvre. Rien de vraiment inquiétant, s'il gardait le lit et qu'il se reposait…

Quant à mon Ninja… il faisait preuve d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée. Une douceur et une gentillesse dont j'aurais souhaité qu'elles me soient destinées, à moi, et à moi seule. Les deux gamins contemplaient le blond et le brun, l'air inquiet. Apparemment la dispute les avait troublés, parce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire un seul mot.

Kurogane saisit la main de son protégé, et ce fut à ce moment seulement que je remarquais la plume lumineuse que tenait ce dernier. Kurogane la tendit à la gamine, et la plume entra dans son corps, la faisant sombrer dans le sommeil. Kurogane indiqua au garçon ou il pourrait installer son amie, et les gamins sortirent. Tomoyo-Hime en profita pour entrer dans la pièce.

**POV Tomoyo**

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Je ne connaissais pas ce Kurogane calme et triste, si doux et protecteur. Enfin… protecteur, si. Mais avec moi, il avait toujours été un grand ronchon qui s'énervait pour la moindre peccadille. Le genre d'homme qu'on évite de trop regarder, histoire de ne pas se faire trucider sur place. Le genre d'homme capable de vider une auberge bondée d'un simple regard. Un homme à la voix tranchante, dure et froide comme la glace. Le genre d'homme dont tout le monde à besoin, mais qui n'a besoin de personne, ou qui, en tout cas, est bien trop fier pour l'avouer.

Seulement, c'était avant. Avant que je ne l'envoie chez Yuukô-San pour son voyage. Et en trois ans, il avait changé. Peut-être pas du tout au tout, mais il avait changé, et je n'étai plus très sûre d'être la bonne personne pour l'aider. Peut-être aurais-je dû laisser faire le garçon qui était avec lui. Peut-être. Mais Kurogane était mon ami. Je voulais au moins essayer de l'aider, et savoir si je pouvais toujours prétendre à me présenter comme son amie…

"Kurogane… murmurais-je en m'approchant doucement du lit.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à se laisser mourir. Dit-il, plus pour lui que pour moi. Tu m'entends, con de mage? Reprit-il à l'adresse de son compagnon étendu sur le lit, si tu claques, je te ressuscite pour le simple plaisir de te tuer derrière. C'est clair?

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il t'entende… hasardais-je en m'approchant un peu plus.

-S'rais bien foutu de faire semblant de dormir. Me rétorqua le Ninja sans se retourner. Ce serait bien son genre, ce style de couillonnade. Hein, con de mage."

Je dressais l'oreille. Il me semblait avoir entendu quelque chose sortir de la bouche du magicien. Kurogane l'avais entendu aussi, car il se pencha en avant pour demander des précisions.

"…merde… Je… t'emmerde… c'est ta faute…

-En partie, oui."

Je restais abasourdie. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu Kurogane admettre une de ses erreurs. C'était la toute première fois.

"Mais si t'avais pas fait le con, t'en serait pas là. Repris Kurogane.

-J'ai… le sorcier luttait contre l'évanouissement, cela se sentait. Toujours… toujours été… un lâche…

-Pas un lâche. Un con. Corrigea mon chevalier servant. Tu croyais que tout ça irait mieux tout seul. Et tu restais là, planté comme un piquet, à attendre que le prince charmant vienne te chercher, mais personne ne l'a fait, parce que personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte que t'étais juste là, à attendre.

-Si… toi. Toi tu…tu l'as vu. Répondit le magicien.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai deviné. En voyant ce que cette boule me montrait. Et aussi en voyant comment tu réagissait quand il t'appelait. T'es pas un lâche, parce qu'un lâche aurait laissé tomber il y a longtemps. T'as juste été trop naïf pour voir que ça ne s'arrangerait pas tout seul. Mais maintenant c'est finit. Il est mort, et toi, tu n'es plus à Seles. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

-Kuro-Pon…"

Le murmure du mage me surpris, et je savais que, sur le seuil de la porte, Sôma avait eu la même réaction. Dans notre monde, personne n'aurait osé donner un tel diminutif à Kurogane. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui aurait donné de diminutif tout court, par peur de se faire tuer dans la seconde. Mais ce mage ne reçut rien de plus qu'une tape sur la tête.

"Même dans cet état, tu pense encore à ces foutus surnoms à la con?

-Kuro-Chan… je voit son visage à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… dès que je dors, j'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il va venir et… je revois… tellement de détails… et… ça… ça fait si mal… alors… ne me dis pas… qu'il ne peux plus me faire de mal…

-Fye… il faut que tu… que tu apprennes à ne plus avoir peur de lui. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici… tu seras bien. C'est pas toujours tout rose, surtout avec les démons, mais… il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux.

-Personne ne m'as jamais appris à être heureux."

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Je sentais la tension monter en flèche, et choisit de rejoindre Sôma sur le pas de la porte. Je sentais que je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans cet échange. Que personnes ne l'était, hormis peut-être leurs trois compagnons de voyage: Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona, la boule de poils. Enfin, après un long silence, tandis que, justement, Shaolan revenait, en compagnie des deux autres, Kurogane se décida à parler.

"Je t'apprendrais, alors.

-Q…quoi?

-Je viens de te le dire, mage stupide. Je vais t'apprendre. Je vais t'apprendre le bonheur."

**POV Kurogane**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je disais ça. Sincèrement, j'en savais rien. Et puis j'en avais un peu rien à foutre, aussi. J'avais décider de t'apprendre à être heureux, point barre. Sais plus qui m'avais dit qu'on a pas besoin de raison pour aider les gens. N'empêche qu'il ou elle avait raison. En tout cas c'est ce que je me suis dit sur le moment.

J'ai soupiré, puis j'ai sentit qu'on s'approchait de moi. Je me retournais pour voir Sakura, Shaolan et l'autre peluche qui hésitaient à quelques pas de moi. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur. Etrangement, ça m'a serré le cœur. Je les aimais bien, ces gosses, en fait. Et je savais que, quoi que tu en dises, tu les aimais bien aussi.

J'ai trouvé ça dommage qu'ils aient peur de toi. Alors je leur ai fait signe d'approcher, que tout allait bien. Ils ont pris des tabourets et se sont assis à ton chevet. Tu n'as pas souris et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'en ai été content. Mieux vaut pas de sourire qu'un sourire qui ne soit pas sincère.

Sakura a été la première à ouvrir la bouche. Elle était toute rouge, et gênée, ça se sentait. Tu ne l'as pas laissée parler longtemps. Tu t'es excusé presque immédiatement.

"Je suis désolé, Sakura-Hime. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur à tout les trois. Je… je suis désolé.

-En fait, dit doucement Sakura, vous étiez triste, tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas? Vous riiez et souriiez tout le temps, mais en fait, vous étiez triste, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de vous. Promis."

A ce moment de la conversation, n'importe qui d'autre aurait sourit. Même un mini sourire, mais un sourire tout de même. Mais toi, tu n'as pas souris…

Moi en revanche, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je savais qu'à partir de la tout se passerais bien. Alors je me suis assis dans un fauteuil, face au lit, et je vous ai regardés discuter tout les trois.

**POV Fye**

Je n'ai pas souris. J'aurais peut-être dû, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pouvais plus sourire. Je n'avais plus la force d'obliger mes lèvres à se redresser. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour ça… plus maintenant que tout le monde savait. A quoi bon faire semblant, si tout le monde sais qu'on raconte des cracks?

Et puis, de toute façon, un sourire c'est bien plus que les coins des lèvres qui pointent vers le haut. Après tout, si on fait la tronche la tête en bas, les lèvres pointent vers le haut, ça n'est pas un sourire pour autant…

A ce stade de ma vie, je n'avais encore jamais souris. Vraiment, je veux dire. Je ne savais même pas si j'en serais capable un jour… mais je vous faisait confiance pour vous démener pour que ça soit possible.

Sakura continuait à parler et, tout en l'écoutant, je t'observais du coin de l'œil, assis dans ton fauteuil en face de moi. Peu à peu, une certaine torpeur m'envahissait, me rappelant que je ne tenais pas la grande forme.

Je me souviens vaguement de t'avoir vu te lever et entraîner les enfants vers la porte, avant de m'endormir.

Dans ma tête, je tournais et retournais les mêmes mots sans arrêt. Des mots prononcés avec ta voix. La plus belle promesse que l'on m'aie jamais faite.

"Je vais t'apprendre le bonheur."


	3. OS 3: Un sourire dans le Regard

**Comment tu m'as rendu heureux...  
**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Romance, toujours.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** Toujours à CLAMP. Mais si, on peut les leur voler, je suis volontaire.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Troisième One Shot!!! J'espère finir ça vite... Avant les vacances si possible, mais faut pas trop rêver... :$

**OS 3: Un sourire dans le regard  
**

**POV Sôma**

Dès le début, ce mage, je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Je l'ai déjà dis des dizaines de fois, et je le répèterais encore et encore, puisque c'est la vérité.

Je le haïssais du plus profond de mes tripes. Pour tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre vis-à-vis de Kurogane, à quoi je ne pouvais même pas rêver. Pour toute cette attention et cette tendresse qui se voyait sur le visage de mon ex-élève quand il le regardait dormir. Pour tout ça, et tellement plus encore.

Oui, je le haïssais. Et même si aujourd'hui je me suis un peu calmée, on est encore loin de s'entendre, tout les deux.

**POV Kurogane**

Je t'avais fait une promesse, et j'avais l'intention de la tenir.

J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses. Quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter. Je n'ai _jamais_ retiré une parole que j'avais prononcée.

La première chose que j'ai faite, ça a été de t'apprendre le japonais. C'était un peu compliqué, parce qu'il fallait réussir à s'éloigner suffisamment du Manjuu pour ne plus bénéficier de son effet de traducteur, mais je me suis débrouillé pour trouver une méthode.

A ma grande surprise, tu as su parler ma langue en a peine quelques mois. Pas assez pour de longs échanges philosophiques, mais suffisamment pour communiquer dans la vie de tout les jours.

C'était largement suffisant pour ce que j'avais en tête. Evidemment, a cette époque, je ne savais pas que ce que je projetais s'appelai "faire la cour".

De toutes façons, si je l'avais su, j'aurais préféré claquer plutôt que de l'avouer…

**POV Sakura**

Nous sommes restés longtemps au Japon, tout les cinq. Suffisamment pour qu'on en vienne à tous se tutoyer, en tout cas. Je me souviens, au début, je n'ai pas vu la différence. Je pensais que tu t'était calmé, et que tout était redevenu comme avant, tout simplement.

Ça m'a pris quelques temps avant de m'apercevoir des petits changements qui étaient survenus entre Kurogane-San et toi.

C'étaient des petites choses toutes simples.

La façon qu'il avait de sourire rêveusement en pensant à toi. La manière dont il jouait à prononcer ton nom, parfois, lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Les longs moments qu'il pouvait passer à t'observer sans rien dire. Toutes ces fois ou il t'a aidé en essayant d'avoir l'air agacé.

Ses efforts pour goûter un peu à tes gâteux, aussi. L'obstination qu'il mettait à apprendre à se servir d'un couteau et une fourchette.

Le rosissement presque imperceptible de ses joues, chaque fois que tu prononçais son nom entier.

Les cadeaux anonymes qu'il te laissait sur ta table de chevet, et dont tu savais parfaitement d'où ils venaient. Les autres cadeaux aussi, ceux qu'on ne peut pas toucher, mais qui sont les plus précieux.

Comme cette fois, lors de notre premier printemps ici, au Japon, ou il t'avais emmené dans un grand champ de fleurs sauvages. Je me souviens de ton émerveillement lorsque tu as découvert cette immense étendue de pâquerettes et de blé sauvage parsemés de fleurs blanches minuscules.

Ou encore, peu après notre arrivée quand, alors que tu avais fait un cauchemar, il a veillé sur ton sommeil toute la nuit.

Et aussi les bouquets de fleurs qu'il te ramenait parfois des serres du palais, ces petits animaux qu'il t'emmenait observer dans les bois, ses encouragements déguisés en moqueries… tellement de petits riens que ça en devenait une immense preuve d'amour.

Je le sentais bien, lorsque nous discutions, que tout ça ne te laissait pas indifférent. Je réalisais aussi à quel point tu avais pu souffrir avant. A quel point cette souffrance me dépassait. Tu te retenais tellement… j'en venais à souffrir pour toi… c'était difficile de te comprendre. Tu ne souriais jamais. Et le plus triste, c'est que si tu ne souriais pas, ce n'étais pas parce que tu te retenais de le faire, mais parce que te blessures étaient si profondes que même avec toute notre volonté, nous ne parvenions pas à les guérir…

**POV Tomoyo**

Plus le temps passais, plus je m'étonnais de voir à quel point Kurogane avait changé. A quel point il pouvait être doux patient, prévenant…

Et plus je repassais ces mots dans ma tête, plus j'en arrivais à les rassembler sous un seul autre. Amoureux.

Le grand, le fort, l'invincible, l'intouchable Kurogane, héritier des seigneurs de Suwa était tout bonnement tombé amoureux…

D'ailleurs, chaque jour qui passait prouvait encore un peu plus à quel point il pouvais aimer cet homme. Malgré la froideur, la souffrance et la peur qui émanaient de lui, jamais Kurogane ne s'est découragé.

Pas vrai, Kurogane? Tu n'as jamais lâché le morceau. Pas une seule fois. Et petit à petit, les gens ont commencé à te voir comme je t'avais toujours vu. Pas seulement un guerrier sanguinaire, mais surtout un homme admirable.

Une autre preuve des changements qui s'étaient opérés en toi, ça a été ton manque de réaction quand je t'ai rendu ton Dragon d'Argent. Tu m'a remerciée en t'inclinant bien bas, puis tu as rangé ton vieux sabre dans son écrin… et il n'en est plus sortit que pour enseigner son maniement à Fye-San.

Apprentissage qui n'a pas duré très longtemps, d'ailleurs. En moins d'un an, il a su se battre aussi bien que toi. Différemment, mais tout aussi efficacement que toi. Ensuite, il s'est fait forger sa propre épée, et Dragon d'Argent a rejoint son écrin de manière définitive.

L'un de mes souvenirs les plus marquant de cette période, reste celui du jour ou nous avons fêté le premier anniversaire de ton retour…

**POV Fye**

Ce jour la Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona et moi avions été chargés de t'éloigner pour la journée. Tout le monde au château préparait une grande fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ton retour parmi eux et, même si je me doutais que tu n'étais pas dupe, j'ai joué le jeu, parce que je savais que cette fête te ferait plaisir, même si tu allais encore jouer les gros ronchons.

J'avais même prévu un tour de magie. Cela faisait des mois que je m'exerçais pour cela. Non pas que j'ai des difficultés techniques. J'avais toujours été le magicien le plus puissant de Seles, et je savais que même Tomoyo-Hime, avec toute la puissance qui était la sienne, ne m'égalait pas.

Non, ce dont j'ai eu besoin, c'était d'un entraînement psychologique. J'avais eu besoin de le faire et de le refaire inlassablement pour me rentrer dans le crâne que personne n'allait mourir. Qu'Ashura n'allais pas venir me chercher, que ses militaires ne surgiraient pas d'un passage interdimensionnel pour massacrer l'assistance.

Donc, nous sommes partis visiter un peu les environs en ta compagnie. Mais, au beau milieu de la journée, tu nous à faussé compagnie. Nous avons eu beau te chercher partout Mokona, les enfants et moi, nous ne t'avons plus vu de la journée.

Le soir, tu étais là, et, comme prévu, j'ai fait mon petit numéro. A Seles, tout le monde en parlait, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. La Danse des Flammes de Glace était mon secret, et seule Tchii savait à quoi elle ressemblait.

Ce soir là, bien que j'ai été en présence de dizaines de personnes, je n'ai dansé que pour toi. Tout au long du numéro, alors que les longues flammes blanches et bleues jaillissaient de mes doigts et de mes paumes pour illuminer la salle, mon regard n'a accroché que le tien. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

D'ailleurs, quand je suis sortit de la salle après manger, c'était avec un petit pincement au cœur, à l'idée que tu ne savais probablement pas a quel point c'était important pour moi d'avoir pu danser jusqu'au bout. Que tu m'ais regardé jusqu'au bout.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de m'approcher un petit peu de ce que l'on appelle le bonheur…

**POV Shaolan**

Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona et moi-même t'avons raccompagné jusqu'au petit pavillon qui t'étais réservé, un peu à l'écart du palais, au milieu du parc.

Je me souviens que je cherchais les bons mots pour décrire ce que j'avais ressentit en te voyant danser. Aujourd'hui encore, je serais bien incapable de poser des mots sur ce que ça a fait naître en moi, parce qu'il en faudrait trop. Certains que je ne connais pas, et d'autres qui n'existe pas.

Toutefois, parmi ces mots se trouve le mot "courage" puisque c'est après t'avoir vu danser que j'ai enfin pu dire à Sakura que je l'aimais…

Toujours est-il que quand nous sommes arrivés à ta porte et que tu l'a ouverte, la pièce était entièrement remplie de fleur des champs. Les vases contenant les bouquets de coquelicot, de blé sauvage et de petites fleurs blanches s'étalaient dans la cuisine, dans le salon, la chambre, la salle de bain. Sur les tables, les commodes, les étagères, parfois même le sol…

**POV Kurogane**

Tu as vérifié toutes les pièces, avant de revenir vers l'entrée.

Moi, nerveux, j'attendais que tu te décides à réagir, le cœur battant la chamade. Je me demandais ce que tu allais penser de tout ça. D'autant plus que je me doutais bien que tu savais d'_où_ venaient les fleurs.

Lorsque tu es revenu et que tu t'es tourné vers moi, tu avais les larmes aux yeux.

Et surtout, pour la première fois depuis que je te connaissais, le sourire qui ornait tes lèvres avait atteint tes yeux...


	4. OS 4: Tu as volé mon coeur

**Comment tu m'as rendu heureux…**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Romance, toujours.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** No way. Sont pas z'a moué. Sont a CLAMP

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** GNYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Veut avoir le tome 14!!! (En manque)

Par contre, semblerais que certains Chapitres imprévus soient venus se greffer à ceux planifiés au départ… Arrgh…

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

Pas de réponse individuelle, désolée ;P Merci à **Gwendolen66** et **Sedinette-Sama**!

**OS 4: C'est alors que tu as volé mon cœur…**

**POV Tomoyo**

C'était a peu près deux ans après le retour de Kurogane. A quelques mois près. Fye-San avait décidé de nous faire la cuisine. Nous étions en novembre, et le temps, quoiqu' étant inhabituellement froid cette année là, ne semblait pas l'indisposer outre mesure… a dire vrai, il ne semblait pas même le sentir.

Mais nous, nous passions la moitié du temps avachis près d'un foyer quelconque, enroulés dans des couvertures épaisses et moelleuse, à écouter les contes Selessiens que nous racontais Fye-San.

C'étaient souvent les mêmes. Il tournait sur une base de trois ou quatre histoires, pas plus. Très souvent des contes pour très jeunes enfants. Lorsque nous lui en avions demandé la raison, il s'était assis, et nous avais raconté de nouvelles histoires. Plus populaires. Plus tragiques aussi.

C'est comme cela que nous avons appris que la plupart des légendes de Seles se terminaient mal. Voire très mal.

En dehors d'écouter ses histoires, nous avions un autre passe-temps: le regarder faire de la magie. C'était toujours impressionnant. Voir toutes ces choses sublimes jaillir de nulle part sur un simple sifflement, un simple claquement de doigt… C'était fascinant. Même pour moi.

Or donc ce soir là, après avoir effectué quelques tours, Fye-San avais colonisé la cuisine. Les serviteurs et servante présents s'étaient fait proprement mettre dehors –encore que très poliment, mais tout de même- et Fye-San s'était affairé deux bonnes heures, pour ressortir avec…

**POV Kurogane**

"Des nouilles… tout ce cirque pour des nouilles ?"

Tu m'as regardé avec un sourire mi-contrit, mi- amusé, et tu as posé le plat sur la table avant de me répondre en haussant les épaules.

"C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus proche des spaghettis."

Sans chercher à savoir ce que tu désignais par l'étrange mot de "spaghettis" je me suis intéressé au plat que tu versais dans mon assiette. Tu avais accompagné les nouilles de sauce à la tomate et de cornichon, ainsi que de boulettes de viande… et de couverts. Evidemment, tu n'as pas échappé au regard meurtrier de rigueur…

**POV Fye**

La façon dont tu m'as regardé à ce moment la m'a un peu fait penser aux regards que tu lançais à Yuukô-San, lorsque nous voyagions. Je me suis contenté de sourire et de m'installer pour manger, une auréole blanche et bleue brillant bien fort au dessus de ma tête. Petit tour de magie qui t'a encore plus énervé.

Bon aller, je l'admets, c'était peu être un peu mesquin. Mais alors juste un peu, hein! Après tout, vous ne vous étiez pas gênés, _vous_ pour rire quand j'apprenais à me servir de baguettes…

Alors disons ce qui est _oui_ j'avais saisit l'occasion pour me venger un peu à ma manière…

D'ailleurs, c'était assez sympathique de vous voir tous lutter pour réussir à mettre ne serais-ce que trois malheureuses nouilles dans vos fourchettes. Le temps que vous avaliez trois cuillères, j'avais presque finit mon assiette…

Mais le top, c'est arrivé quand vous avez tous laissé tomber. Tomoyo attrapait les pâtes à même l'assiette avec la bouche, Sakura se servait de deux fourchettes comme d'une pince, quant à Shaolan, il s'était carrément emmêlé les doigts dans les nouilles…

Mais toi…

Toi, tu ne faisais rien. Tu ne bougeais pas, te contentant de foudroyer Mokona du regard, lequel Mokona se bidonnait comme une baleine. Moi, je vous regardais sans comprendre. Lorsque j'ai surpris un de tes regards en coin, j'ai su que je ne devais pas avoir l'air de regarder ce que vous faisiez. J'ai donc baissé la tête pour manger sans pour autant vous quitter des yeux.

Mokona a saisit la fourchette de Shaolan, qui était en face de toi, et a placé une boulette de viande sur le manche. Les dents, tournées vers toi, pointaient vers le haut. Mokona a pris un pas d'élan et a sauté sur la fourchette, propulsant la boulette dans les airs. Le projectile a traversé la largeur de la table, pour atterrir dans ta bouche grande ouverte…

**POV Kurogane**

Juste comme la viande heurtait mes amygdales et que je déglutissais d'urgence pour ne pas m'étouffer, un grand silence s'abattait sur la salle.

Seule ta voix résonnait encore dans la longue salle à manger, en un long rire clair et pur et, par-dessus tout, c'était un rire sincère.

Un petit rire, retenu, voilé, masqué par une main fine devant tes lèvres. Un rire qui s'exprimait autant par le tremblement de tes épaules que par ta voix.

Tu as ris un instant puis, après avoir un peu repris ton souffle, tu as regardé dans ma direction.

C'est alors que tu as volé mon cœur…


	5. OS 5: Le goût du Sake

**Comment tu m'as rendu heureux…**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Romance, toujours.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** No way. Sont pas z'a moué. Sont a CLAMP

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Coucou me revoilou!!! (Oui, je sais, on s'en fout ;P)

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS: **Pas individuelles cette fois! J'ai malheureusement pas le temps... Merci à Heaven, Shika, Sedinettes-Sama, Serleena et Gwendolen66!

**OS 5: Le goût du Sake**

**POV Tomoyo**

Le temps avait passé. Fye-San vivait au palais. Enfin, dans un pavillon que j'avais mis à sa disposition, mais c'était du pareil au même.

Le véritable point important, c'est que Fye-San était "en visite". Je n'étais pas souvent entrée dans ses appartements, mais je n'y avais jamais rien vu qui puisse laisser penser qu'il habitait là. Tout était toujours trop propre, trop bien rangé pour être personnel. Même quelqu'un de soigneux n'aurait pas rangé comme cela…

J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire, ce n'était…

**POV Kurogane**

Pas normal.

Ce n'était pas normal que ton appartement ai été si vide. Si froid.

Depuis le soir ou je l'avais rempli de fleurs des champs, je finissais toujours par revenir à la conclusion ce n'était définitivement _pas normal_.

Mais comment faire pour t'en parler… tu es tellement secret… encore aujourd'hui c'est très difficile de te faire parler de toi, de ton passé… alors à l'époque, alors que tu te remettais à peine de tout ce que tu avais pu vivre…

Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet, parce que je savais que tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé. Par contre, je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait me renseigner…

**POV Mokona**

Kuro-Daddy est arrivé un soir dans la chambre de Mokona… enfin, plutôt devant, parce que Mokona n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une chambre d'humain… bref.

Kurogane a ouvert le rideau qui séparait la chambre de Mokona du reste du couloir, et a saisit Mokona par les oreilles.

"Hééééé! Mokona n'a rien fait cette fois!

-Je viens pas pour ça, face de steak.

-Que veut Kuro-Daddy, alors?

-Je veux que tu me dises un truc.

-A propos de Fye-Mommy?"

Kuro-Daddy a retenu un grognement du genre "arrêtes avec ces surnoms débiles" mais ce qu'il avait à demander devait être important, parce qu'il a continué sans insister.

"Il a parlé de repartir?

-…Mokona ne savait pas s'il fallait dire la vérité ou pas. C'était difficile comme décision.

-Oh! Tu m'entends ou quoi? Il a parlé de repartir ou pas?

-…Oui. Fye-mommy dis toujours qu'il partira plus tard. Qu'il ne peut pas rester.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas rester? Qu'est-ce qui le gêne ici?"

**POV Fye**

Toute chose a une fin.

Ce qui t'a été donné te sera repris.

S'attacher c'est faiblir.

Ne vis que pour toi.

Les autres sont inutiles.

On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même.

Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

Et tellement d'autre encore. Tellement de chose qu'on m'avait appris à croire… à penser. Dans mon esprit, rester, c'était s'attacher. Et s'attacher, c'était faiblir.

Moi qui était déjà faible avant… perdre encore de la force, non merci.

Et puis surtout… je crois que j'avais peur d'être heureux.

Ce qui t'a été donné te sera repris.

Si je m'attachais, j'allais forcément souffrir. Pas pour rien qu'un des noms de la vie c'est la Grande Salope… elle passe son temps à vous reprendre ce qu'elle vos donne…

Alors pour ne pas souffrir, j'avais appris à ne jamais accepter ses cadeaux. Logique, et efficace. Un plan sans faille. Enfin, jusqu'à toi.

**POV Sôma**

Plus je le regardais, plus il m'énervait.

Quoiqu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être distant, impulsif, agressif, Kurogane était toujours la pour lui.

Tomoyo-Hime et moi aurions disparu qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

D'ailleurs, j'ai été conforté par cette idée le soir de l'anniversaire des gamins. C'est ce soir là que j'ai décidé de partir.

**POV Fye**

Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment s'est déroulée la soirée…

En fait, je me souviens surtout de l'_après_ fête.

J'avais un peu forcé la dose sur le Sake, en fait, et j'étais complètement ivre. Je n'arrivais même plus à marcher droit, et je comprenais à peine le tiers du quart de ce que tu me racontais. Voire moins, en fait.

J'en sais rien. Je sais plus. Je me contentais de hocher la tête de temps en temps, sans vraiment savoir à quoi je disais oui…

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'à la fin, on s'est retrouvés dans une situation assez étrange…

**POV Kurogane**

Je savais que tu n'écoutais pas. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de parler malgré tout. Ou plutôt, _parce que_ tu ne comprenais rien, je n'arrêtais pas de parler. Jamais je n'aurais osé te dire tout ce que je t'ai dis ce soir là si tu avais été sobre… absolument jamais.

Comment t'expliquer, avec ta manie de fuir, que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Que je voulais que tu te sentes chez toi. Que tu aimes ce pays… que tu m'aimes moi?

Comment faire pour que tu prennes un peu de plomb dans la cervelle? Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots… Mais alors vraiment jamais. Ton état, c'était une vraie aubaine. Je pouvais te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans que tu te rappelles à quel point c'était mal dit. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Et puis, quand on est arrivé à ton pavillon, tu as trébuché sur la marche. Je t'ai rattrapé de justesse et t'ai aidé à te relever, et nos yeux se sont croisés. Je me rappelle très bien que tu respirais atrocement fort, et que je me prenais ton haleine dans le nez.

Notre premier baiser a été plutôt maladroit. Nos nez se sont entrechoqués, et nous avons rougis, et tu as ris en baissant les yeux. Je t'ai trouvé encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Doucement, presque à l'aveuglette, nous avons fait une deuxième tentative, beaucoup plus réussie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position, mais j'aurais voulu que ça ne se finisse jamais…

**POV Fye**

Que ça ne se finisse pas. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallut qu'on respire…

Nous nous sommes séparés, encore tout surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai rougis, et je me suis réfugié à l'intérieur, te laissant dehors.

Tout en me laissant glisser au sol, je me souviens d'avoir porté mes doigts à mes lèvres. Je t'ai entendu repartir et, un peu plus tard, pousser un cri de joie.

Alors, tout en soupirant, je me suis mordu les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire comme un abruti. Ce qui entre parenthèses a lamentablement échoué.

Notre baiser avait le goût du Sake.


	6. OS 6: Le jour ou j'ai dit Oui

**Comment tu m'as rendu heureux…**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Romance, toujours.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** Fye appartient à Kuro. Kuro Appartient à CLAMP… Et moi je loue le tout pour mon Harem!

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Et voili voilou… Le dernier chapitre… Mein Gott… Enfin! Enfin ils sont heureux! Suis contente pour eux… Aller, bonne lecture, et à une prochaine Fanfic /Câlin les lectrices/

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

**Shika:** Personellement je n'ai jamais expérimenté... Mais ça me paraissait assez logique, surtout si l'un des deux est bourré XD En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus

Merci à **Zejabel-Sama**, **Serleena** et **Gwendolen66**!

**OS 6: Le jour ou j'ai dit Oui.**

**POV Sakura**

C'était presque trois ans après la fin de notre quête. Yuukô-San avait installé un système de miroir et de portails entre le Japon et Clow, pour que nous puissions nous voir tout les quatre aussitôt que nous le désirions, et Shaolan et moi rendions souvent visite à Fye et Kurogane.

Ils étaient un peu comme nos parents de substitution à tout les deux, en quelque sorte…

Mais même après tout ce temps, l'appartement de Fye était toujours aussi vide, impersonnelle et froid. Et c'était triste, parce qu'on sentait qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas s'attacher…

**POV Fye**

Après avoir menti au monde entier pendant des années, j'avais commencé à me mentir à moi même. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me convaincre que je pouvais repartir aussitôt Que le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Pour me persuader que je pouvais laisser tomber tout le monde dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de rester.

J'essayais de croire que rien ne me retiendrait si je devais partir à un moment ou à un autre.

**POV Kurogane**

Tomoyo m'avait convoqué dans la salle du trône, et j'attendais qu'elle me dise pourquoi en rongeant mon frein. J'avais prévu de partir en excursion dans la forêt avec Fye, et ce retard me tapait sur les nerfs… Aussi, quand elle s'est assise en face de moi, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de tourner autour du pot.

**POV Tomoyo**

J'ai expliqué mon projet à Kurogane. Nous en avons longtemps discuté, et il m'avait semblé plutôt enthousiaste. J'allais le congédier, quand un cri retenti juste sous la fenêtre.

Un groupe de monstre était parvenu à percer mon _kekkai_, et saccageaient le palais d'un bout à l'autre. Juste face à moi, une fillette en kimono prune pleurait en serrant convulsivement son lapin en peluche contre son cœur.

L'un des monstres la repéra et s'apprêtait à la frapper, quand un annimal qui ressemblait à un chien géant à la fourrure blanche se jeta sur la créature et la renversa. Après quoi, l'animal saisit la fillette et la transporta à l'abri sur une corniche.

Pendant ce temps, Kurogane s'était jeté dans la bataille, et je préparais un bouclier pour protéger les domestiques du palais des attaques perdues.

Les ninjas de la garde se battaient admirablement bien, aidé en cela par l'animal, dont chacun à ce stade soupçonnait l'identité véritable.

Après une lutte acharnée qui dura deux ou trois longues heures, la plupart des monstres avaient étés vaincus, déchiquetés par les sabres ou les crocs, et il n'en restait plus que deux debout.

Soudains, alors que Kurogane bondissait pour attaquer l'un d'entre eux, le deuxième lui arracha Sôhi et allait le frapper, mais le chien géant se suspendit à son bras par la force de ses crocs et permit à mon Ninja de se mettre à l'abri.

**POV Kurogane**

Je me suis plaqué contre une mur, conscient que de toute façons je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… mais soudain, alors que tu tentait d'atteindre la gorge de ton adversaire avec tes crocs, le monstre t'a envoyé balader d'un coup de poing bien placé, et tu as fait un vol plané effrayant. Tu as atterris dans un des murs du palais, après avoir repris ta forme humaine, et je me suis précipité à ton chevet avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Tu avais le visage couvert de sang. Du sang de monstre, noir comme de l'encre, mais aussi ton sang, rouge vif et effrayant.

Un médecin m'avait dit une fois que lorsqu'un blessé grave est inconscient, il faut lui parler pour qu'il sache toujours ou doit se trouver son âme… alors j'ai parlé. Enfin, j'ai hurlé, plutôt.

**Fin POV**

"Fye… Fye! _Fye!__FYE!_ Réveilles toi merde! T'en vas pas! Reste avec moi! Je sais bien que tu veux partir mais restes… je… je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que… Putain Fye… je… je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… je veux que tu restes, parce que je… je t'aime… et je… je veux vivre avec toi… je sais bien que je suis rien qu'un espèce de grincheux qui gueule tout le temps, et que tu mérites sûrement mieux que moi… mais je te jure, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… tu sais… Tomoyo m'a proposé de reprendre le titre de mon père et de retourner vivre à Suwa… tu pourrais venir avec moi… tu t'occuperais de dresser un _kekkai_… on serait bien… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… même si tu me prends pour un abruti je…"

Kurogane s'interrompit dans son monologue en entendant un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres du magicien. Ce dernier cligna des paupières, révélant ainsi des yeux entièrement bleus. Kurogane laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et un murmure éraillé s'échappa des lèvres de Fye.

"…Oui…

-Tu me prends pour un abruti? Termina Kurogane avec un pincement au cœur.

-Ce n'est pas à cette question que je répondais… Je… je vais m'installer… avec toi…"

Kurogane relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu et posa son front contre celui de Fye en souriant et en le traitant d'abruti de lui foutre une trouille pareille.

**POV Fye**

Après ce jour, Kurogane et moi nous sommes installés à Suwa tout les deux, en compagnie de tout ceux qui avaient dû s'exiler et qui désiraient y retourner. Ma magie était et reste bien plus puissante que celle de Tomoyo-Hime, aussi mon _kekkai_ n'était-t-il que très rarement traversé par les monstres. Et même dans ces cas là, un coup de Sôhi et hop, finit.

Après quelques années de vie paisible, nous avons eu envie de fonder une famille. C'est ainsi que, grâce aux meutes des environs nous avons adopté trois adorables louveteaux: Mousse, Feuille et Pluie. Nous vivons heureux, tout les cinq, à Suwa.

Ils commencent à grandir, et j'emmène Feuille et Pluie pour leur première chasse cette nuit.

Bien sur, tout cet équilibre n'est pas arrivé en une nuit, et il a fallut un certain temps pour que Kurogane s'habitue à ne pas toujours me trouver dans le lit le matin… que voulez vous. les loups sont des animaux nocturne. C'est une question d'instinct, je n'y peut rien…

Mais quoiqu'il ai pu arrivé, même pendant nos pires disputes, je n'ai jamais au grand jamais regretté le jour où j'ai dit "oui"…

**FIN**


End file.
